Rapunzel's little brother
by Redspeare
Summary: Quick one-shot.


It was the third night after Rapunzel's return to Corona. The last two nights, the King and Queen had both gone to bed exhausted, but the second full day of celebrations had been less strenuous. The night had ended with a dinner party, and that party had included many toasts. The Royal Sommelier had brought forth an absolutely amazing mead, and the King had downed several glasses. The Queen had put away a fair bit herself. Normally, she only drank water, but this was too special an occasion. He reflected that it had been eighteen years since she'd enjoyed a party so much. It had been eighteen years since either of them had enjoyed ANYTHING so much.

The King was sitting on the side of the bed, lost in his thoughts, the Queen was behind her dressing screen. He heard her giggle.

"Oh my, Frederic. It's been a long time since I've felt this tipsy. Or felt this ANYTHING. It's like I've awoken from the dead."

He had to agree with her on that last observation. He too felt like he had been resurrected in a way. They had lost so much of themselves that night long ago. Now, many of those things were coming back in a tidal wave of emotions.

Arianna stepped out from behind the screen, and softly spoke his name.

"Frederic."

He turned to her, and did a double take. She was wearing, well _almost_ wearing, a night gown he hadn't seen in… Well, in eighteen years. She had never stopped being beautiful in his eyes, but he was suddenly reminded that she was once also… Holy CATS! She was HOT! She walked across the room, with a swish to her hips that was hypnotic. Standing n front of him, she put her arms around his neck, and caressed the back of his head. His brain was dumbfounded, but his body was not. In a moment, he had lifted her and turned to lay her on the bed.

A few moments later, the night gown, and his night shirt were lying on the floor by the bed. Both had been removed in such haste, that neither could be worn again.

It was a couple of weeks since Rapunzel had been home, and a morning routine had been established. She would get up and get dressed, and Eugene would be knocking on her door, just as she was ready. They would share a hug, and a kiss, then he would walk her down to breakfast with her parents. This morning started of the same, but just as they stepped out into the corridor, the Royal Physician went by, and entered her parent's chambers. She gave Eugene an apprehensive look, and they followed the Doctor. Just as they arrived at her parent's door, the King emerged, having been shooed out of the room by the Doctor. He looked worried.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Rapunzel asked.

"Your mother is very unwell this morning. She just went pale, then had to be sick in a waste basket. It might be something she ate, I don't know."

He was obviously very worried at the moment, and was practically wringing his hands. A few minutes later the Doctor emerged.

"Is she alright? What's wrong? Can you help her?"

The King asked all three questions without giving the Doctor time to answer.

The Doctor surprised all of them by laughing.

"She's going to be fine Sire. And Princess Rapunzel is going to have a baby brother, or sister, before long."

The Doctor's words took a moment to sink in. Rapunzel put both hands over her mouth, then began bouncing in excitement. Eugene broke into a grin, and turned to say something to the King. The King fainted.

Eugene and the Doctor both grabbed him, and lowered him to a sitting position on the floor. The Doctor feeling his pulse. Eugene began lightly patting the side of his face.

"Your Majesty! Hey, wake up!"

He came around, and looked up at them with an expression of wonder. It took him several moments to find his voice.

"A baby? Arianna is going to have a baby?"

"Yes Sire." The Doctor replied.

Rapunzel bent down and hugged her father, then shouldered her way into the room to see her mother. Eugene remained on one knee, next to the King, to steady him.

The King's face when through a dozen expressions in a minute's time, settlng on a look of fear.

"You're sure she's going to be alright?"

"Yes Sire. She is a strong, healthy woman, and although mature, still well within her child bearing years. And I assure you, I will give her the best care I possibly can. You may go in and see her now."

Eugene helped the King to his feet, then slapped him on the back.

"Congratulations dad."

The King started to scowl at him, then burst into a huge grin.


End file.
